Mutation
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Commission for an anon on dA! Rated T, but maybe M? 2012'verse. Apritello, human to mutant. One Shot


_So this is a commission for an anonymous deviant who did not want to be named XD Their prompt was April being mutated and making it more awkward for her and Donnie (she likes him now, etc.). This took way too long to do, so I hope it's good enough, anon! xD_

 _Rated T (or M at the end I'm not sure what do you guys think?)_

 _2012'verse_

* * *

They were running. April was behind them, trying to keep up. She'd been having trouble lately. Something had been plaguing her, something she couldn't understand.

Leo looked back at her, slowing a bit to be in pace with her. The Foot were catching up, and they needed to get out of sight, and her lagging behind wasn't helping.

"Get on my shell," he ordered.

"What? No way!" April retorted, although her pace didn't quicken as she'd wanted it to.

"April," he said, glaring at her.

She groaned, and they both stopped momentarily for her to get on his back.

As he took off, though, he felt a prick in his neck.

"No, no! C'mon, Leo!" April yelled, only to feel a prick in her back, too. She tried to use her psychic powers to keep him and herself awake, but the drug was running through her system already.

"S-Stay… Awake…" he said to himself, trying to push on, but it was in vain, and within seconds he and April were out cold, the other turtles and Casey already disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Leo groaned as he woke up on a cold hard floor. He sighed, closing his eyes, figuring he'd fallen asleep in the pit again and had been pushed off the bench.

 _"Hey! Get off me, you creeps!"_

Leo's eyes snapped open at that, and he looked up. He was in a cage. He was at… Shredder's Lair.

"Shit!" he muttered, standing and running over to the glass, trying to spot April.

"April!" he yelled as he spotted her being flown up and tied up over the mutagen tank by Baxter Stockman. "Let her go, Boxcar!"

"It'zzzz B-Baxzzzter!" the fly exclaimed, almost dropping the girl, making her yelp, muffled with her gag.

"What are you even doing?" Leo demanded, "The mutagen doesn't work on her! You know that!"

"Ah, my dear turtle…" Baxter buzzed, finishing tying the struggling girl. "Science is a marvel, I have discovered. You can do anything with the right technology."

Leo's eyes widened. No way, this couldn't be happening. There was no way they were going to mutate her!

"You can't!" he yelled, trying to exude confidence. He didn't know how this kind of stuff worked. "She's immune and you know it well! Remember how last time worked out for ya?"

Baxter buzzed in annoyance. "Ah, but, my dear turtle… With the right amount of intelligence and information, you can do anything. And you are going to help me."

Leo let out a 'tsk'. "That's funny, Boxcar. Ha. Ha," he replied sarcastically.

Baxter shook his head as he grabbed a syringe, flying over to Leo's cage. Leo gasped as the window opened, and tried to make a break for it, only to be grabbed by a pair of strong arms.

"Where do you think you're going cub?" a deathly familiar voice asked, and Leo's eyes widened, then narrowed as he tried to kick free.

"Lemme go, Tiger Claw!" he demanded, but froze as Stockman came towards him with the syringe. "N-No, I'll… Not, thanks…" he said shakily.

April's eyes widened and she tried to cry out through the gag around her mouth. She knew Leo was deathly afraid of needles. She tried to struggle against the ropes that bound her, but it was no use.

Leo was shaking now, eyes wide and pupils pinpoints. Tiger Claw laughed. "Aww, poor cub scared of needles? Pathetic!" he spat, and Leo tried to kick him, twist out of his grip, _anything_ to get away from the needle.

"S-Stop! Can't you guys e-ever just give u-up?" Leo asked, straining away from the needle.

Baxter chuckled as the needle poked the turtle's skin in a vein Stockman knew was there, and Leo froze, groaning as the needle drew blood from his system. "S-Stop…" he said weakly, voice cracking.

April shouted from behind the gag, trying to get it out of her mouth.

Baxter withdrew the needle, flying away, unbothered. Leo shook still, sniffing once. Before he knew it, another needle had been jabbed in his neck, injecting something into him. He gasped. "What did you…"

He couldn't finish, already out cold in Tiger Claw's arms, drug running through his system.

April cried out as Leo was thrown back in his cell like a sack of potatoes.

Baxter went back to his desk, putting the blood in a petri dish and adding something to it. He then flew back to the mutagen tank. He poured the mixture into the strange liquid, and April's eyes widened. This was what her powers had been telling her.

She was going to be mutated.

Baxter took out a scalpel, to cut the rope, prompting Tiger Claw to roll his eyes. He grabbed one of his guns, aiming at the rope.

And pulled the trigger just as he was tackled to the ground.

"April!" Donnie yelled as she fell into the mutagen. His heart calmed, though, when he remembered that she was immune.

Raph and Mikey were dealing with Tiger Claw and Stockman while Casey worked on getting Leo's cage open. Donnie ran toward the mutagen tank, then jumped out of the way as it emptied, and a figure fell onto the platform, coughing and gasping.

"April?" Donnie asked, and the figure looked up at him.

Donnie gasped.

* * *

Leo groaned as one of his brothers started tapping his cheek lightly. "What…?" he asked groggily, looking up.

He was in the lab, at the Lair. He looked at his arm, remembering the needle, and shuddered.

"Hey, buddy," Raph said softly. Leo sat up.

"Where's April? Did they mutate her? Is she okay? The mutagen was altered, it…" he rambled, but was cut off.

"She's fine. We had to carry her home, though; she was out cold. She's just… different," Raph said, trying to find the right words.

"They… they took my blood and put it in the mutagen… It's my fault!" Leo continued.

"No, it's not. You couldn't do anything. She'll be able to adjust until Donnie can make a retromutagen," Raph assured his brother.

Leo sighed, nodding. "Y-yeah. Donnie's smart."

Raph smiled, patting his brother's shell. "C'mon. Let's go see-"

A shrill shriek cut him off, and Raph cringed. "She's up."

* * *

"What the _hell_?!" April shrieked, looking at herself. "I'm a _turtle_?"

"Hey, now calm down, Apri-" Donnie tried, but her glare cut him off.

"How could this have happened?! I-I'm immune! I can't be mutated!"

Donnie was looking at his thumbs as he fiddled them, trying not to stare at the first female mutant turtle he'd ever seen. April was their friend, and he couldn't pursue his interests with her in this condition.

But, jeezus, she was hot.

"Stockman managed to mix some kind of… I don't even know what it was… To bypass the immunity. And now you're… A turtle…"

April let out a groan of frustration. "I'm going to the guest room," she said icily, stalking out. Donnie nodded, blush on his cheeks.

He put his head in his hands, letting out a whine. This was gonna be so hard…

* * *

April sat on the bed in the room, tapping her finger on her… green… thigh.

This was ridiculous. How could Boxcar have mutated her? He was an idiot!

She stood, walking in front of the full length mirror to inspect herself more fully. The shell on her back was a bit more stuck out than her friends', and was a little more yellow-green then grey-green. Her skin was leaf green, like Leo's.

Her upper plastron stuck out a bit, a size or two bigger than she had been. The sides of her plastron were more curved than the others'. She smiled at this, turning back around and putting her hands on her backside, smiling a bit as she felt the soft yet firm flesh sticking out a bit.

She looked at her face. She had freckles like before, and her tail was a bit longer than the others' tails. Her eyes were the same blue they'd been before. Her thighs were thicker than the had been, and her three-fingered hands couldn't go around her calves anymore, either.

She smiled, wiggling her three toes experimentally. She giggled a bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Leo knocked on the guest room door, dreading April yelling at him for letting her get mutated and bla bla bla.

He waited a few seconds, and then it opened, and Leo blinked. She looked a lot like him, what with colors. Her freckles still stood out a bit and her plastron stuck out a little, and she was a bit thicker than they were, in arms and legs, but her eyes had not changed.

"H-Hey, April," he started, looking down nervously, waiting for the lashing.

"Hey, Leo. What's up? Are you okay? I know you don't really like needles," April asked in response.

Leo blinked, rubbing his arm unconsciously. "Um, y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I, uh, couldn't stop them from mutating you."

April looked at him incredulously. "Why would you be sorry about that?" she asked him, eyeridge raised. "It wasn't your fault."

Leo squinted at her, wondering if her mutation had done something to her. "You're… not mad at me?" he asked suspiciously. She'd usually be going off at him if something bad happened to her, something he didn't highly appreciate.

"No, no!" April waved a hand, staring at it for a second before putting it back down.

Leo squinted at her. "Alright…"

"OK, bye!" April smiled at him, waving and walking away.

Leo shrugged, walking to the dojo.

April walked to the kitchen, looking in the fridge. She'd be staying here for a while, so she should text her dad, she mused as she grabbed a cold piece of pizza, putting the tip in her mouth.

"Hey, does anyone know where my T-Phone is?" she called, walking out of the kitchen. She yelped as she ran right into Donnie, making her drop her pizza on the floor.

"Oh! Uh, sorry, April!" Donnie apologized immediately, blushing.

"No, it was my fault," April responded, blush also covering her face.

They both reached down at the same time, and bumped heads. "Ouch!" they chorused, then looked at each other with sheepish grins.

April smiled a small smile, staring at Donnie. Had he always had such a… nerdy cuteness to him? His lean, yet muscular arms were smaller than his brothers', but longer, with a better reach for his long staff. His eyes were a dreamy maroon, staring at her with mirth and shyness dancing in them.

And his mouth! Oh, that cute little gap in his teeth - she should ask about that - made her heart flutter.

And imagine how good his mouth would feel on hers…

She blinked, standing up. When had she started thinking of Donnie that way? He was… just a friend.

"S-Sorry about that," she said again, blushing as much as her new green skin could and walking away towards the kitchen, throwing out the crust to her pizza and getting another piece. She walked over to the pit, next to Mikey, who smiled at her.

"Hey, sis!" he greeted, not looking away from his movie.

"Hey, Mike," she responded, eating her pizza silently as she watched a movie she'd watched several times before.

A few minutes later, Raph came over, sitting next to Mikey and taking a piece of popcorn from his bowl. April smiled.

As the credits started rolling and April wrapped her arms around herself - she wasn't used to being cold-blooded - Donnie came over, carrying a blanket and sitting next to her, draping it on her and him.

April smiled at him gratefully as Mikey put in another movie. This was probably going to become a marathon, April thought as she realized it was the sequel (one of many) to the movie. She snuggled up, getting comfortable.

Donnie smiled at her, and she smiled back, leaning on his shoulder. Leo came over a few minutes into the third movie, a thin sheen of water covering him from his shower as he brought a few more blankets over for him and his brothers. He glanced at April and Donnie but didn't say anything.

April snuggled into Donnie a little more, and giggled lightly. Donnie smiled at her again, rubbing her arm.

A scary part of the movie played, a scream tearing through their ears, and April buried her face into his shoulder, gasping. Donnie, making a bold move, kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at him with big, blue eyes.

And then she kissed him.

It was small, a peck, but it was right on his lips. His entire face turned red within 3 seconds, and she giggled again. She kissed him again, this time a few seconds, but still not a real kiss.

He smirked at her, leaning down and giving her a real, a passionate kiss that had her eyes closing as she ate into it greedily.

Leo looked back at them and smirked, but said nothing.

April was soon laying on her shell, Donnie on top of her, both making sure to keep quiet as to not disturb the other turtles. April's hips bucked, and she felt Donnie's lower plastron starting to jut out.

"L-Let's take this to your room," April whispered to him, and he nodded, desperate need in his eyes. Louder, she said, "I'm gonna turn in, guys."

Donnie got off of her quickly as his brothers turned around to look at them, hoping the dim light hid his reddened face. "Uh, y-yeah, me, too. I have some stuff to work on…" he trailed off, then got up, going towards his room. April got up a second later, and when they were sure no one was watching them, they both rushed to Donnie's room, and they both collapsed on Donnie's bed, April moaning under Donnie as he kissed her passionately, rubbing against her.

April's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Donnie's hands started to play with her lower parts, newer to her thanks to her new state of being.

"Mmmmm…" she hummed as she felt something poking into her lower stomach, "why don't you take that a little further…"

Donnie smirked at her, unsheathing.

* * *

 _Done! Sorry again that took so long anon! Please review! :D_

 _Shadow_


End file.
